Scrapbook of the Past
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: Well here goes, Vanitas was destroyed, and well they thought Ven was to, but what do ya know he's back, and now something is different, Ventus returning brings back old feelings between Terra and Ven. What will become of those feelings and anything else.
1. Characters

Characters for A Scrapbook of the Past

**1: Ventus: Of course the other Half of a monster as some would say, but still my favorite character of Bbs. Is trying to figure out his feelings for Terra, and also figure out where his anger towards that girl that clings to Terra comes.**

**2: Terra: The other favorite character of Bbs, and well he has no idea what Ventus feels, but then again if only Ventus actually looked at the real Terra, maybe he would see what he felt as well, and that there is something hidden behind the person he pretends to be.**

**3: Haven't given her a name but she does get in the way a lot in the story, half of the time the things that happened might have to do with her.**

**4: Aqua: Yes Aqua shows up for a little bit in here, but mainly just as a support to poor little Ventus, and hide behind a mask Terra.**

**5: Vanitas: Has appeared again, and Is trying to steal Ventus from Terra, of course if he does succeed and manages to get Ventus, he will do something to make things change forever. **

**-may add more as the story progresses but I doubt it, this is kinda as many characters I want in the story. Lol has many plans for this story. Even though I don't write much like this anymore.**


	2. Chapter 1: An Unexpected Return XAlmostX

Author Notes: Before I begin, this is gonna contain some BBS spoilers, so you don't want any Spoilers then don't read it, and well Don't judge what you don't understand. This is a Yaoi Fanfic, first time actually posting one, so give me a break. Plus this is kinda based on a dream I had after playing BBS for about three hours, I don't know I lost track of time.

Well let's get started. Enjoy ^.^

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Return

Everything had changed that day, the day a life of a friend was snuffed out, way to early. That boy could have lived so much longer, and yet as Terra thought back to holding Ventus's body as he vanished. The last words the two of them had shared kept coming back to Terra. For some reason he just couldn't ignore them, what had Ventus meant by that. Terra heard footsteps outside of his room, part of him wished that he could just stay in bed today, he didn't feel like moving at all. But no one would let him just lay around, he had a job, no matter how much he wanted to avoid that job. The footsteps stopped at his door, followed by a short if not simple knock. "Terra come on get up Lazy bones...we have to get to work..." The voice on the other side of the door seemed distant to Terra as he pulled himself out of bed, looking at the picture sitting next to his bed. The picture was taken not to long before Ventus had died, sometimes Terra wished they could go back to that time, when none of them knew anything about this. 'Back to a time when Ventus was still alive...I miss you...is that odd...' He touched the picture slipping on his shoes walking out of the room, unaware of the slight glow in the form of a boy in the corner of the room. As Terra shut the door, the boy reached out, his mouth open as if he was calling out to him, but there was no sound as the boy faded away. "Terra what were you doing in there..." Aqua was leaning against the wall when he walked out of the room, she had been worried about him more over the past week then she had ever been. He was always hiding in his room, and when he wasn't his mind always seemed to be somewhere else. As if it was always on something else, that one memory that neither of them could let go. 'Ventus...' She sighed and just grabbed Terra's hand dragging him towards the doors that led out of the castle, it was time for him to get a distraction away from all of this.

For the longest time there was silence between the two of them, until Terra broke the silence asking about the mission they were going to do today."So what are we supposed to be doing today..." It seemed Aqua was always the one who kept up with the mission debriefing now that Ventus was gone. There it was again, no matter what he tried to do, Ventus kept on showing up in his thoughts, memories, and everything else. And yet Aqua kept on trying to distract him from Ventus, that was obvious but he couldn't tell her that it wasn't working. That just wouldn't be fair to her, if she knew that deep down he was still not letting it go. "Well um a unversed was said to show up...but there is something different about this one..." She wasn't sure how to describe that to him, he would have to see it for himself. She had been given the details but even she didn't believe it, a unversed that was so like him, that just couldn't be. "Different huh..." The brunette boy just looked down at his hand where the scars left by Vanitas, that face he wished he could see, cause then he would know that Ventus had to be still alive. But he had eventually began to give up that ever happening. "Well let's go Aqua...I want to get this over with..." He thought about the time he had left when Ventus was trying to tell him something, he felt like he should have listened to the young boy. That was a thought that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

With that last look back at the stairs, as if he was expected Ventus to come running down the stairs, Terra closed his eyes, the armor appearing on his body, as his keyblade morphed into the bike. He made sure Aqua was following him as he used the portal to travel to the world they were supposed to be going to. He felt conflicted as they went to Hollow Bastion, this was where they had fought the Trinity armor together maybe that was what it was. But he couldn't be sure anymore.

~.~

A glow appeared on top of the fountain, forming into the form of a small blonde haired boy, with empty blue eyes. 'Where...am...I..' the boy tried to speak, but the only sound that escaped his mouth was a small noise that sounded nothing like words. He reacted to the fact that he couldn't talk with a pained cry, that seemed to be the only noise he could make, and when it echoed off the walls, he wondered if anyone was around to hear him. He stopped for a moment, hearing something, it sounded like music. But it wasn't like anything he had heard before, and he felt like it was pulling him. For just a split second the color returned to his eyes, but as the music stopped he slipped and fell off of the fountain, trying to cry out but no sound escaped his mouth yet again. 'Oh no...' he tried to cry out again, but only a few words escaped his mouth.

~.~ Help! Terra!~.~

Terra flinched, stumbling a little bit as he landed, hearing a voice in his head, that voice it sounded familiar. 'That sounds like V..VENTUS!' He took off leaving Aqua behind, if it was Ventus then he would have to get there fast enough. 'I'm coming Ventus...just hang on...' Terra summoned his keyblade, moving through the unversed that seemed to be blocking his way. The voice sounded more urgent the closer Terra seemed to get towards the Fountains.

~.~ TERRA HELP M...!~.~

The voice cut out and seemed to stop as Terra jumped over the railing on the side of the stairs, landing on his feet. He looked to the water, where he could see blonde head of hair. He raced forward reaching for the kid laying in the water, only to have him vanish before he could even touch him. "VENTUS!" Terra let out an angry cry, falling to his knees in the water, it was like the fight with Vanitas all over again, Terra couldn't protect him or Aqua. He was never strong enough, he couldn't keep them safe, and he wanted to. But what was he supposed to do, he was so conflicted by the need to bring Ventus back. He heard the footsteps behind him, as he turned around, his eyes shadowed with the emotion he was feeling. "Terra are you okay?" Aqua had chased him all the way over here, but she hadn't seen anything except Terra sitting on his knees in the water, bent over where a thin line of a glow was fading into the sky.

~.~ The glow...~.~

Ventus cried out...trying to reach them, but he was being pulled away, back to the very keyblade he had destroyed. 'NOOOO! TERRA! AQUA!' For the first time his voice echoed, he just hoped they could hear him, but the way they were looking around, they hadn't. Until Terra called out, looking up. "VEN! Don't worry we will find you wherever you are I won't give up!" Ven could barely hear Terra as he faded, his eyes closing as he fell back to sleep, the keyblade glowing and moving a little bit as the gem glittered revealing the sleeping Ventus if just for a moment. A voice could be heard from the shadows. "It is just about time for him to awaken again..." The voice sounded raspy, and slightly like someone who had a cold. The figure in black turned to a small figure curled up on the floor. "and then you will show yourself again..." He reached down touching the small boy, whose eyes flicked open, revealing two different colored eyes. "Sooner...or later you will begin your job...Ventus..." The man glanced back at the keyblade wondering if the sleeping boy inside heard anything at all.

~.~ back to Terra and Aqua...~.~

Terra slammed his fist into the ground, he was annoyed. They had been so close to taking Ventus back, and he had escaped again, if only he had been faster. "Terra...what happened..." Aqua was confused, she had no idea what was wrong with Terra, he was acting as if he had seen something he had never expected to see. "Ventus..." was all the boy muttered as he got up pushing away from Aqua, he vanished through the portal leaving her behind as he went back to the master's place. 'I have to find Ventus...' he slammed the door to the library opened, looking at the book that was spread open on the table. He was a bit confused the book hadn't been there before, it was open to a certain page with a picture of the keyblade on it. 'Maybe Ventus is trying to tell me something...or well someone is...' He stood over the book, he was to busy staring at the book to notice that there was someone standing in the room watching him.

'Master the plan is going as you said...they will bring Ventus and Vanitas back soon enough...' The cloaked figure muttered backing into the dark portal that appeared behind him. "I will keep leaving clues for them to lead them to Ventus..." That was the last words he spoke as he vanished into the darkness that seemed to consume his soul. 'Come on I have to find something..' Terra kept flipping through the book, he had been up for the past few hours, it was dark outside by the time he sat down, looking at the ceiling. "only one thing...that is all I have found out...is that Ventus is wherever the keyblade is...Which means I have to find the keyblade..." He sighed and thought back to when they had first met Ventus, there was just something in Ventus's eyes that made Terra feel like he had never felt before.

'what are my feelings...' He thought to himself as he closed his eyes, feeling a certain warmth pass over him. It was just a dream and he knew that, but he was looking at Ventus, the boy he had found something for, something he had never thought he would have found. "Terra..." Ventus was standing at the edge of the bed, shuffling his feet, looking a bit nervous, if not a tad bit scared. "what's up Ventus?" He pats the bed next to him yawning just a little bit, the two boys just looked at each other for what seemed like forever. "Um Terra can I stay in here tonight..." The boy just shivered, pulling the thin shirt he was wearing around him just a tad bit tighter. Ventus had sat on the bed next to Terra looking around as if he was expecting something to jump out at him. "Um okay Ven..." Of course the brunette wanted to know why, but he wasn't about to pry into Ven's life, right now it was none of his business. Terra handed Ven some of the blanket as the two boys curled up underneath it trying to get some sleep.

Terra was almost fast asleep when he felt Ven wrap his arms around him shivering a little bit more. Terra said nothing, as he turned over and put his arms around Ven, to keep him warm. This was the dreams Terra had of Ven, but even though he knew it was a dream, he didn't want to believe it. "ven..." He pressed his lips to the boy's forehead, closing his eyes only to have a harsh knocking interrupt his sleep. He was still sitting in the chair, so he was slightly unaware of what was happening. "Woah..." he tried to catch himself as the chair fell to the floor, he was trying to make it look like nothing had really happened as he turned to face the opening door. "Um Terra...did you find what you were looking for..." Aqua was yawning, she had wondered why Terra hadn't gone to bed yet so she had gone to check on him. And well she wasn't going to speak of what she had heard as she had gotten closer to the door. She was hoping it was still just her imagination,or something caused by how tired she was.

"uh yea I did...Why are you still up Aqua...I figured you would have been sleeping..." He was speaking the somewhat truth, he had hoped that she would be sleeping, but that of course was not he case by the way this was going. "Well I mean you weren't in your room when I passed it to move back into my room...so I figured I would check on you.." Aqua handed Terra a blanket, as she dragged him towards his room. "Okay okay I'll go to bed...jeez you get some sleep to.." he vanished into his room shutting the door behind him staring at the bed. The covers to his bed had been messed up, but he was just way to tired to really pay attention to his bed. 'Tomorrow I will look again..I will bring my Ventus back to me..I mean us...' He wasn't trying to be selfish but he was just so tired that his thoughts were a tad bit messed up right now.

'Just sleep Terra...' Ventus's small voice interrupted Terra's thoughts, another image of the past was surfacing, Terra had gotten sick and Ven was forcing him to rest while Aqua took care of the missions. That was always how Ven was, taking care of others, and not really worrying about himself, sometimes that was what some said had killed Ventus. But Terra and Aqua knew the truth. 'Ven you always cared for everyone else well now's it our turn...' As Terra collasped on the bed, he felt a warmth next to him again, the spot next to him was where Ventus usually slept when he had a nightmare or something. But lately that spot had been cold and empty, not something Terra had even wanted to think about. He had just being trying to make the nightmares go away and make Ven's life a tad bit easier, but now that he looked back what if it had been something more.

'Terra...' the voice in his head sounded impatient, like it was ticked off with him for thinking more and more. He sighed, of course he was imagining it, but maybe there was also a part that he didn't imagine it and the voice was real. Then what would he do, not like there was really much he could do about it. "I'll go to sleep when I want to..." He was talking to himself, but he still felt he was talking to that voice that kept appearing in his head. Even since they had seen Ventus in Radiant Gardens the memories seemed to be flowing back faster and faster, like there was no way to stop the flow. 'fine I'll sleep...and then tomorrow will come and I can begin again to try and find Ventus...' He pulled the blanket over him, keeping to the part of the bed he always slept in, he was one of those kids that had only one way of sleeping, and no other way.

'Goodnight Terra...' Ventus's voice echoed through the room, as if the boy was really standing in the room.

~.~ The keyblade~.~

"So he has contacted them...it will not be long before they bring Terra to me...and then his heart is mine..." The man let out an evil laugh that seemed to resonate throughout the small chamber. 'this is the last time Terra will get to see his light before his own death...' The man had not told anyone about this, but that kid in the black cloak, he had not known that Ventus was listening to this though. 'No way he's gonna kill Terra...so that's why he isn't stopping me I have to warn Terra somehow but for now let's pretend I didn't notice...' He curls up going back to sleep, the words that man was speaking falling on deaf ears of a sleeping child. "That boy...if he begins to get in the way seal him...Ventus will not stop us...It's time to mess with Terra's feelings..." With that the man vanished into the darkness, making sure to put the barrier back up before he left.

Ending

Well that chapter is over, of course it has to do with Ven and Terra mainly, but who is this man that seems to want to end Terra, and what plans do they have for Ventus, you have to keep reading to find out. and yes this a Yaoi story, but the yaoi doesn't show up that much in this chapter, but it will I already have the idea for the next one. You just have to be willing to stick through this story.


	3. Chapter 2: What is truth if not a lie

Chapter 2: What is the Truth if not a lie?

Ventus groaned, opening his eyes, he was still stuck in the keyblade it seemed, but well no one was watching him, so maybe he could get out to Terra, or least find a way to contact him. 'Terra...don't find me stay away it's a trap...' That was the same thought that kept running through Ven's mind, but he knew that Terra was never going to stay away. "I have to do something..." He closed his eyes shivering just a little bit, he didn't have much energy being stuck in the keyblade like this, but he was going to have to try. 'Even if I have to reach him in front of someone I'll do it...' He knew if it was Aqua she probably wouldn't be able to see Ven like Terra could. Ven cried out in pain, he felt something pulling him from the keyblade but he had to get to Terra. He struggled against the invisible hands. "LET ME GO!" His body was engulfed in light, shoving the invisible hands away from him as he vanished into the light.

~.~ Terra, in the library...~.~

"Come on where is he..." He was trying his best to figure out where Ven was, it had been only maybe a day since he had been contacted by Ven, but the thing that confused Terra was that Aqua couldn't see Ven. The book had been a clue, but who had left him that clue, he was doing his best to figure it out. The sound of the window slamming open broke Terra out of his daze. "who's there..." Terra was not to trusting at this point, if it was Ven he wouldn't worry to much. But he didn't think he would see Ven that soon. 'Terra...' Ven tried to speak, but again his voice wasn't working. "Ven is that really you..." Terra tried to reach out to him only to have his hand pass right through him. 'You can hear my voice because of our connection...I miss you Terra...but I am here to warn you Terra... Don't fine me it's a...' Before Ven could continue a dark portal appeared behind the boy, a hand clapped tight over his mouth. "Shut up Ven..." The boy with the black cloak began to drag Ven back towards the portal.

'Terra...' Ven broken free for a moment tossing himself at Terra, of course he went right through him, but as he did, the image of Ven sitting in a white chair, with chains wrapped around the young boy's arms and legs, as if they were trying to keep him from moving. 'Find my body...I'm sorry Ter...' Ven didn't even get to finish his sentence as he faded back into the crystal that the cloaked boy held. Terra straightened himself, still feeling dazed from the image Ven had showed him. "L...Let him go!" The keyblade appeared in Terra's hand as he pointed it at the boy, who just laughed and turned towards the portal. "You have more important things to worry about don't you..." And with that he was gone, leaving Terra to think about what had been said, and what had been seen. 'Ven...I was so close darnit I promise I will bring you home...' He turned and slammed the door open walking right past Aqua. "Come on Aqua we are gonna go find Ven..." He didn't give her the time to look at him like he was nuts, becuase he was already out the door, and waiting in his armor for her. "Where are we going how do you even know where Ven is...he's dead remember..." Aqua regretted what she had just said, exspecially when Terra turned around and glared at her with that death glare she had only seen him give to a few people. "Then you stay here I'm saving Ven..." He vanished into the dark portal that had appeared behind him, he was not in the mood for her crap, so he just was so distracted that he had used his darkness to travel this time.

Terra groaned falling roughly into the water, this was a world he had never seen before, and yet he had managed to find it. He put his hand to his chest feeling that same warmth he had felt when he had seen Ven the first time. 'Ven must have led me here...I have to find him now...' With that Terra made his armor vanish the keyblade appearing back in his hand. He remembered all the times that he had trained with Ventus, watching Ventus fail again and again, but no matter what, Ven never gave up he never quit, and now it was up to Terra to save Ven, just like Ven had saved him. "now it's my turn to make things right..." The brunette walked through the water towards the double doors.

~.~ on a Balconey looking down at Terra~.~

"So he has decided to show himself despite you warning him that it was a trap..." The man turned to face Ven, or well Ventus's body, the heart was elsewhere "Sir do you think Terra will be able to bring back Ven..." The boy was not usually a critical one, but he had reason to believe this would fail. He looked at Ven's body, noticing the pale hand twitch causing the chains to rattle. "This will succeed, Terra is to obssessed with saving his friend to think about anything else...but this is also a test...Messing with Terra's feelings, how well can Terra stand up the darkness, when he is faced with the things he hid, or the stupid things he has done..." The boy nodded, melting into the darkness, coming back out with the keyblade that held Ventus's heart. "What do you want me to do with this...Sir..." The boy hated holding something so light, it burned him, but this was the way of life, he couldn't get away from it. 'The light will be snuffed out by his choice...better make the right one Terra...' Ashur thought to himself, not letting his eyes meet the eyes of his master. "Hide it, and lay in wait...there will be a boss Terra must fight...a boss from his past...and the key will be stick with the boss, so Terra must be careful or he will hurt Ventus..." The man seemed to be sure of this, but what was he going to do if something did happen to Ventus, it would mess up there whole plan. "But master...what if he does hurt...Ventus...how is he going to know that the key is Ven?" He was not sure how the master was going to react to that question, after all the master seemed to be annoyed with many questions. "Ven will have his way of showing Terra who he is... and I know Ven will do it, Ven cares about Terra more then that clueless boy knows..." The master waved for the boy to leave as he turned back to Ventus's body. "Soon you will bring Vanitas back with you...do not think you can stop me from ruining Terra Ven..." he was prepared for him to somehow manage to stop him, Ventus was very very good at doing that, which was part of the reason he wished he could just destroy Ventus, but if they did, then Vanitas would go as well. And they need Ven's darkness, that was the whole reason for this. To combine Ven and Terra's darkness, if that happened they would have the perfect tool, and then all they would need would be the keyblade. 'Hurry up Ventus...cry out and bring Terra to his destruction...'

~.~ Back to Terra of course~.~

Terra sighed his eyes closed, he was trying to reach out to Ventus, seeing if he could find him, but Ventus was keeping quiet it seemed. 'Come on Ventus help me find you...' Terra saw a light in the corner of his vision, but he didn't know what it was. "Open your eyes Terra..." Ventus was walking past Terra, his eyes a empty blue color. "VEN!" Terra tried to move closer to Ven only to blasted back by a pillar of darkness. "You are pathetic you cannot save Ventus...you let him die once and you will let him die once again won't you...just to save your own skin..." The boy turned and looked at him, his blood red eyes seemed to dig right into Terra's very soul. " You are lying I tried to save Ven and this time I will succeed..." Terra summoned the keyblade racing for the boy, who blocked with his arm allowing the blood to drip onto the ground. "You always rush in Terra learn to think..." The boy jumped back the blood began to bubble, a unversed pulled itself out of the blood, when the unversed was standing up at full height, there in the middle of his chest was the keyblade that Ventus had supposebly destroyed. "No way..." Terra looked at the keyblade squinting a bit to see if it was true. There in the crystal was Ventus, or what looked like Ventus, but it was to far away and the boy was curled up in a ball which made it even harder to tell.

"why are you doing this? What's the point of this..." Terra was trying to get the truth, but no one seemed to want to tell him that. Ashur just laughed turning away, motioning for the unversed to attack. "You have a test to pass...Good Luck and Never let go of your Light, that will get you through this..." with that the boy was gone, leaving him to fight the monster that held Ventus's heart. "Dammit not this again..." He dodged a strike from the creature, using the creatures arm to get close to the keyblade. 'So close come on...' his fingers touched the keyblade only to be thrown onto the ground, the keyblade glowing on the creatures chest. Ven opened his eyes hearing the pained cry coming from his friend. 'TERRA!' Ven forced his way out of the crystal, the keyblade seemed to shatter. "Oh no Ven..." Terra had opened his eyes to see the keyblade shatter, but why had it shattered, and what had happened to Ven. "that bastard killed Ven again...I will not let you get away with this..." His arm became surrounded by the darkness, as he attacked the unversed that had taken his friend away again.

~.~ The room where Ventus's body is~.~

Ven opened his eyes looking around the room, he was stuck, there was the barrier around him that seemed to be breaking so he didn't have that to worry about. But there was the problem of the man, who was he. And then that voice hit him. "So you are awake Ventus..." Ven's eyes widened as he realized who it was, he was still chained which was also another problem he had, something else he couldn't get away from. "No way Xehanort...you were killed...or were you..." Ven was dead way before that, so he had no idea whether Xehanort had actually died or not. "Oh believe me boy I am alive...very much alive..." The chains around Ven's arms tightening, as Xehanort walked towards the boy. 'why now...' Ven tried to fight to get away from this guy, but with the chains and all, it was just getting to difficult he wasn't going to get away from him. "STOP IT!" Ven cried out as the man tossed a collar around his neck, the collar changed into a necklace, blood dripping from Ventus's neck. The boy slumped over the chains vanished letting the boy fall onto the ground. His body was covered in cuts and bruises, he tried to get up, wincing. Xehanort was gone, but did that mean that Ven alone. "Ven..." Terra stumbled in, his left arm hanging useless at his side, he had made it, but was Ven alright, all he could see was the boy laying on the ground. 'I found you finally...' He fell to his knees pulling Ventus into his arms, only to hear the boy protest. "Terra that hurts...you are squeezing me a bit to hard..." Ven knew that Terra had missed him, but he wasn't about to be squished for it. Terra just held Ventus relaxing a little bit so he didn't hurt him. "Let's go home Ven...I'm sure Aqua is worried..." Terra picked up Ven being careful not to hurt him, feeling the boy snuggle into his chest yawning. "Yea we should..." The dark portal appeared as Terra walked through it, placing Ven on the bed, looking at him. There was silence between them, neither of them knew what to say.

And Terra really didn't know what to say, he had found Ventus, and that made his heart ache with the feelings he had once had, and well he still had. "Terra...are yo-..." Ventus was interrupted by Terra who was holding Ven close to his body, the hot breath sending chills down Ven's spine. "T..terra..." Ventus felt his cheeks warm up, but he knew this wouldn't last and that high pitched voice that interrupted both of them causing Terra to drop Ven. "Terra i've been looking everywhere for you..." The girl jumped onto Terra's back looking down at Ven. "Whose that..." She didnt' seem to like Ven very much, at least by the way she was looking at him.

"I'll leave you alone..." Ven turned and ran off keeping his emotions to himself, he had been about to tell Terra something, but she had gotten in the way and he didn't even know who she was. "B..but wait Ven!" But Ven was already gone, out into the rain, to hide the pain that was in his eyes. "Oh just forget about him Terra, we had plans remember..." Ivory tugged Terra out of the door, talking randomly about something. But Terra wasn't paying attention he was looking out at the training area where he could see Ventus. That blonde boy was taking his pent up frustrations out on the training equipment. 'I will have to talk to him later...but she won't let me now...' He just let her tug him along, it wasn't like him of course, but he couldnt' let Ventus get involved now, he didn't need her anger ontop of everything else. After all Ventus had just come back to life, and he had enough going on as it was.

Unknown to him, he didn't understand one of the things that was going through his head at that very moment. And that was part of what had killed Ven to begin with, the fact that Terra never stopped to listen to what he had to say. "Stupid Terra...who the heck was that girl..." Ventus sighed and sat down letting the water drip down his cheeks, he could feel his eyes hurt, as he looked around. "I wonder...does he even notice anything..." Ven turned to see Terra standing behind him, the girl was still clinging to Terra. "I'm sorry Ven...I should have stayed...Come on let's go inside...and you should go home now...I said I would take you and I did..." Her home was just on the other side of the training area, so she walked past them glaring at Ventus, without Terra noticing. 'Why does she hate me so much...' He just shook his head clearing that thought out of his mind. "So Terra what happened while I was gone..." Ven sighed, he was cold, he had rushed out without a jacket, and well um he knew that Aqua had made food for them. She knew Ven was here, but she had been so tired, that he had let her sleep. "Nothing much I guess...but I did miss you...and so did Aqua.." The two of them walked to the house discussing things like what Ventus had missed while he had been gone.

~.~ Later on that night~.~

Aqua had wandered into her room to rest for awhile, and when she had come back out, she found Ven curled up in Terra's arms, fast asleep. Terra seemed to be wrapped up in his own mind, when she realized he was asleep to. "So cute..." she whispered as she covered the two up with a blanket wandering back to her room to go back to sleep herself. She secretly snapped a photo of the two of them, she would show it to them later, maybe when they needed it the most.

~.~ in the shadows~.~

'Foolish boy...Ventus this is going to hurt you more then me...' The boy tightened his fists, the necklace on Ven's neck glowing, as Ven coughed digging his nails into Terra's arm. "Time for me to go..." the boy in black vanished leaving them to there own problems.

"Ven..." Terra had to pull Ven's hand off of his arm, looking at him. He could tell that Ven was a tad bit pale, well more then usual. "I'm fine Terra...just tired..." Ven rubbed his neck, curling up against Terra, his breathing turning to that of a sleeping teen. "I hope he's okay..." And with that Terra laid back down, keeping his arms around Ventus if to protect him from any danger. 'I will keep you safe forever…Ventus…now if only I could tell you my feelings…' He was struggling, but he would have to tell Ven eventually, it was just everytime he tried, the woman he had said he loved, when he didn't kept getting in the way. "Tomorrow I have to tell her it's over..." he just hoped that she would understand and wouldn't drag Ven into this.

Notes: Well this chapter is over now, what will happen when Terra tells Ivory it's over, and what will happen to Ventus now that the boy has activated something that was put on the necklace, and what is what was put on the necklace. Tune into the next chapter to find out. Man I am so tired lol.


	4. Chapter 3: One Truth, One Lie XYaoi ishX

Chapter 3: One Truth, One Lie

Ven was up early in the morning, before anyone else. He just couldn't sleep anymore, so he sat up for just a moment, looking down to Terra who was sleeping next to him. 'It's only been a few days since I have come back home...and yet I still feel somewhat like things are going to go back to normal again...' Ven got up realizing his foot was caught, as he fell ontop of Terra, Ven had realized to late that the way he had fallen his lips were pressed against Terra's. As Terra moved, he rubbed against Ventus's thigh lightly causing the young boy to whimper just a little bit. Ven pulled back squeezing away from Terra, watching him open his eyes. "Hey Ven you okay..." Terra took in the blush on the boy's cheeks, that and the look of guilt in his eyes. But Ven didn't say anything, he just looked at him, mouthing words that Terra could not understand. "Um Ven..." he touched the boys shoulder only to have the boy jump a little bit, like he was a trance sorta, and Terra's touch had woken him up. "Uh yea...I'm okay...I just hurt my ankle..." Which was true, when he had fallen he had twisted his ankle, but that wasn't what he was blushing about. He was still blushing about the kiss, even if it was an accident in a way, he had enjoyed it, but Terra was asleep so part of him felt like it wasn't right. "Let me see..." Terra pulled up the boy's pants, looking at the swollen and bruised ankle, he must have really hurt it, but how. He figured the way his leg was wrapped in the blanket that maybe he had tripped. " Ow...don't touch..."Ven whimpered clutching Terra's arm, the boy tried to get up falling ontop of Terra again, he could feel Terra against his leg, when he fell he had landed just about right his leg rubbed against Terra getting a light groan out of the brunette. "Um sorry..." Ven pulled back away from Terra, as he got up and raced out of the door running into Ivory. "Watch were you are going brainless..did Terra shove you away again..." Ven just ignored her as she pushed past him clinging to Terra, it made Ven sick to his stomach. He limped back into the house, about to push her away from Terra when he looked at Terra's face, he seemed to be liking this, he squeezed the charm in his hand, he was about to give it to Terra, but he decided against it as he walked into the kitchen. He could only catch bits and pieces of what they were talking about from he was. Ven made a bag of ice for his ankle as he stumbled out of the chair, he thought they were gone, so he figured he would go sit in the living room and that was when he heard them. "Look Ivory I need to go check on Ven..." Terra wanted to make sure that he was alright, but Ivory wasn't letting him. "Oh just forget out about Ven...it's always Ven this, Ven that, he's just some little kid that keeps getting the both of you hurt cause he can't protect himself..." Terra glared at her, then looked around, he hoped Ven hadn't heard that. "Ven is nothing like that...now come before you ruin anything else.." he dragged her out the door, not knowing that ven had heard everything, but Ven didn't hear Terra say anything so Ven was just not in the mood. He slumped down against the wall, letting out a pained cry, he didn't stop the tears he just let them flow, but he didn't know what was worse, the pain from his heart, or the pain in his ankle.

~.~ With Ivory and Terra~.~

Terra was thinking about Ven the whole time he was with Ivory, he didn't know if he had heard what she had said, and If Ven had then what would Ven's response to that whole subject be. He probably didnt' want to talk to either of them anymore, it was just one of the ways Ven showed his anger. "Terra you seem distracted are you okay..." She was acting like it didn't matter about what she had said about Ventus. Then again deep down Ivory didn't like Ventus, and she was much happier when he was gone and wasn't getting in the way of the two of them. Now since he had come back Terra had become so concerned with that boy that he barely paid attention to anyone else. "I'm fine...but I'm gonna go talk to Ven..." He finally said what he had been thinking the whole time that they were out here, she wasn't going to like it he knew that. But right now Ven probably needed him, and last time Terra hadn't listened to something Ven had to say he had been killed. "but Terra..." She gave him that puppy dog look she always gave him when she wanted something from him, and she knew if she didn't do this he wouldn't do what he wanted. "No buts...I need to go talk to Ven...you can either go home...or come with...if he heard you..you have something to say sorry for..." She sighed, but nodded. At least she would be able to spend some more time with Terra before Ven got in the way. 'I really hate that kid...' she thought to herself, as she looked up at Terra. Terra was not paying attention to her as he walked back towards the house. When he opened the door, he saw Ven's tiny form curled up on the couch, a book laying over his face. "Well he's asleep so let's go..." She tried to pull Terra away from the room, but he was holding his feet to the ground like he was glued to it. "No...you can sit in the other room...I need to talk to him.." he moved away from her and sat down next to Ven. The boy rolled over, the book falling to the floor, landing open on the page he had been reading. Laying on the page was a piece of paper, that had some drawings on it, and some writings. The writing referred to Terra...

'how can I tell him how I feel...he has here...and even if he acts like sometimes there are feelings there...I know there isn't...and plus she doesn't like me...at all...' the page seemed to have been torn out of a journal cause Terra couldn't read the rest of the words. Ven stirred for a moment, yawning as he resettled, trying to get back to sleep. When Terra knew he was asleep again, he leaned in breathing against Ven's neck, this boy was making him feel something that of course he had no idea what to do with, and yet he felt his pants seem to tighten, he moved quickly to hide it from anyone if they walked into the room. His eyes flickered back to Ven, who was muttering something in his sleep, and that was when Terra just seemed to break. He pressed his lips against the sleeping boys, running his hands down the kids body.

Ven groaned opening his eyes to see Terra on top of him, he didn't push him away, but a blush spread over his cheeks. When Terra realized that Ven was awake he began to pull back, only to have Ven sit up and wrap his arms around Terra's neck, Ven had pressed his mouth back against Terra's, the feeling of terra's lips just cause his stomach to flutter as if it had butterflies in it. "Terra I'm sorry..." Ven muttered as he pulled back, looking down at his blanket. Ven didn't know what to think now, he had done something to Terra, and well now he knew it was gonna be bad. Ivory was not going to be happy but he couldn't help it, it was just him now. He felt Terra pull him closer to him, the heat raising off of Terra was making Ven feel odd, he ran his hand up Terra's chest nipping at his neck leaving little marks behind. Terra seemed to groan he was enjoying this as he leaned back on the couch pulling Ven ontop of him. Terra was slipping his hand down to Ven's pants beginning to take them off when Ven whimpered, his hands going to his throat, the collar that was hidden from view tightened cutting off his air for a moment. But he ignored it forcing himself to calm down and breathe slowly, as he slipped Terra's shirt off looking at the muscles underneath it. "uh Terra..." Ven just turned a bright red unsure of what to say, he heard the door open where he rolled down falling onto the floor. "ow..." he put his hand to his neck, blood covering his hand as he looked up at Terra, he could tell that something wasn't right by the look in Terra's eyes. "Ven..come here..." he grabbed a towel, and put it against Ven's neck, when he pulled it back he saw what looked like a necklace on his neck, or well the imprint of one. Ven flinched pulling back, stumbling out of the room, leaving little drops of blood on the floor as he ran into the bathroom. "N...no..." In the mirror the necklace seemed to be changing shape forming words...at first he couldn't understand what they said. But the more he looked, he noticed the name Vanitas...and one more word..."cursed..." Ven lets out a angry cry tearing at his neck, his hands fastening around the necklace, as it turned back into the collar. But he couldn't get it off, it was like someone had placed something on it, that was keeping him from getting it off. "It's not gonna come off..." A very familiar voice spoke silently from the corner of the bathroom near the window.

Ventus spun around, his hands falling to his side, the only sound between the two as they looked at each other was the noise of the blood hitting the floor. "Vanitas...but no way you are dead..." Ven had seen him die, had been the one who killed him, he remembered it as clear as day. The fight to create the Keyblade, and even then it be a complete failure, he was here alive and with his friends again. "So you are alive...and as long as you have that collar I will be...and there is no way for you to take it off...only one person can...and that's if Terra decides to open himself up the darkness to save you..." Ven glared at Vanitas, that guy was getting on nerves, but he had no idea what he was gonna do. He knew Terra would never do that, and there had to be another way to save him, to get this darn collar thing off of him. "Shut up...Terra won't do that...there's another way to get it off...I'll find out..." He dug his nails into his palm as the keyblade appeared in his hand. He looked at the keyblade, it had a different color to, but where had that blue-ish color come from him, he just didn't know but at least he had his weapon. "Well well if this isn't interesting...so this is where it went..." Vanitas turned and walked towards the dark portal that was swirling near the wall. "We will meet again...get better...I want the fight to actually be fun this time..." Vanitas laughed, walking into the portal as it vanished like it had never been there.

Ven shivered, falling to his knees the keyblade clattering onto the ground, before it vanished in a burst of bright light. He kicked the door shut, the silent tears dripping down his cheeks splashing onto the floor. When some of them landed on the blood, it just sat on top of the blood then spread out washing some of it away. He was just sitting there when the door was kicked open revealing Terra, Aqua, and a smirking Ivory. "Ven...jeez" Terra leaned down dabbing at the blood with a wet cloth, for a moment Ven thought about the collar but when he put his hands up to his neck it was gone, and in its place was the necklace that no one could really see. All Terra had seen was the imprint of it cause of the blood. "I'm fine...I just cut myself..." it was as if he had actually had, cause on his neck right above the necklace imprint was a deep gash. He couldn't believe that it was there, he was lying but maybe Vanitas had something to do with it. Two questions remained in Ven's head. 'Why did they want Terra's darkness, and was that the only reason they had brought him back...' Ven felt strong arms pick him up off of the floor, but his mind didn't register them moving to the other room where he was set down on the couch. "Aqua you have the bandages yet..." Terra kept the towel over the gash to lessen the blood flow. Ven could hear the voices getting further and further a way, the light seemed to vanish with him. "T...terra..." Ven slumped back his body had gone limp, but he seemed to be breathing even if it was weak to begin with. "Dangit..." He dug around in his pockets, and found the bottle he was looking for, he placed the bottle to Ven's lips pouring some of it's contents into his mouth.

Ven coughed and gagged but swallowed, the wound on his neck didn't hurt as much as it had before, but he still couldn't open his eyes no matter how hard he struggled. 'Give it up Ven...' That voice of Vanitas rang through his mind again, but Ven didn't listen. He forced his eyes open feeling someone laying next to him, holding him tightly to there chest. He released that Terra was laying on the couch with him, but where was Aqua. He slipped out of Terra's arms, putting the blanket over him, as his stomach growled. He figured he was going to be hungry after sleeping all the time but still how hungry he was just was not something he expected. "what do we have in the house..." he dug around in the cupboards pulling out a box of cereal, he figured he might as well try to eat to shut his stomach up. He was still a bit tired, but he would get over it, after all he felt like for once he had at least gotten a bit more sleep then he usually did. 'Man we have to get more food...there is like nothing in this place...' He sighs, and nibbles some of the cereal, cinnamony and yummy but his mind was not on the food, it was on his feelings for Terra, and what he was going to do about them. 'Terra naked...and in my room...with no interruption...' he was daydreaming about it for awhile, closing his eyes, the spoon clutched in his hand. Just seeing Terra like that caused his face to turn a bright red, blushing was something he usually hid but he was to into his dream world that he didn't notice Aqua walk in. "hey Ven...what do you want to eat..." She looked at Ven and noticed he was spacing, the spoon dangling from his hand, she walked over and took the spoon placing her hand on Ven's forehead. "Ven are you okay you looked flushed..."

Ven looked at her realizing he was blushing as he tried to cover his face, hoping the blush would fade before he looked up again. "Um yea I'm fine I was just thinking about something and got distracted..." He muttered the last part, he had been distracted, and even though he didnt' want to admit it well, it was the truth. "Alright well you let me know if you aren't feeling good...and well you should probably wake Terra up...if he sleeps to long...he wont' rest tonight..." She shoved Ven out of the kitchen not caring what he wanted to eat anymore, she would just make some of there favorites, and then they could eat together like they used to do, if only the master would come back and eat with them. "Master Eraqus...I wish you would come home...but you are never gonna be here again are you..." they hadn't yet told Ven, but part of her knew that Ven probably had some idea that he was gone. "I wonder what those boys are up to..." She turned and noticed Ivory was sitting at the table, during all the excitement they had forgotten about her, but of course she wasn't going to be mad at Terra, but she would be ticked at Aqua and Ven. Even though both Aqua and Ven had noticed that Ivory hated Ven more then anyone else. "So Ivory are you staying here for the night..." She had figured that Terra had said she could before all this stuff happened with Ven, and well it was to dark for them to take her home now, so she kinda had to stay here.

"Yea I guess..." she was reading a book she had taken from Terra's room, there had been a picture in the book and well she had taken it out and shoved it in her pocket, so that way no one knew about it, and she wouldn't have to let them know she had it, this book was Terra's favorite book and he had said that well she could read it as long as she put it back before she left. "well I can set up the guest room if you want..." Aqua knew that would probably be for the best, after all Terra wanted to keep an eye on Ven for the night, so he knew that Ven would be sleeping in the room, maybe even the same bed as him. And then she knew she would have to deal with this girl's anger. "Why can't I just share Terra's room.." And there it was that anger that the girl always gave when well she didn't get what she wanted. "well tonight Terra said he wanted to keep an eye on Ven, after all Ven wasn't feeling good...and well after that whole blood thing...Terra's just worried...don't worry you will be just down the hall from us..." Aqua began to cook again, and well she just ignored any other mutterings from Ivory, part of her just wanted to take Ivory home, but right now was just not a good time, and they needed to at least eat and then go to sleep. Rest was needed for all of them, and Terra needed it more then anyone else, which was why she felt bad about waking him up right now, but she had no choice.

In the living room Ven was looking at Terra, his mind thinking about that image he had when he was daydreaming, what if he actually tried to do that to him. Sex was one thing he hadn't thought about and then the feelings for Terra were clouding his judgement. He just looked at Terra looking down, and then he put his finger on Terra's chest, he thought for a moment that Terra was going to wake up, but well he didn't and then Ven thought about kissing the man who was sleeping on the bed completely unaware of Ven standing over him. "Ven did you wake up Terra..?" Ven jumped back a bit away from Terra, waking Terra up without actually meaning to. "oh you are awake I just came to wake you up..Aqua says you need to get up or you won't sleep later...and plus it's almost time for dinner..." Ven got up off the floor, picking up the blankets folding them dropping them on the couch. "Well come on Terra..." Ven pulled Terra off of the bed, stumbling a little bit cause of his ankle.

"Ven you need to be careful..."Terra was just concerned about Ven, it was just how he was ever since Ven had come back, he wanted to make sure he was okay and make sure that he hadn't hurt himself. Or at least he didn't make the wounds worse. " So what are we eating..." Terra walked next to Ven as the two made their way into the kitchen. "I made your favorites...and Ivory helped too..." Aqua smiled at Ivory, wondering if maybe this would fix things a little bit, but when Ivory sat down next to Terra clinging to his arm, she knew it wasn't. Ven had brought a book to the table, maybe it was cause he wanted to ignore what was going on with Terra and his girlfriend Ivory, it made Ven jealous and he had tried to tell Terra, but he had been dragged away before Ven could even say anything. "Ven can you help me bring the dishes to the table..." Aqua watched Ven handing him some of the lighter things as he limped over to the table placing them down, glaring at Ivory turning and then completely ignoring her. She was just irritated him, and he wanted nothing to do with her, like she wanted nothing to do with him.

"Well go ahead and dig in..." Aqua said as she placed down the food in front of them, they could serve themselves and she didn't want to tick Ven off by serving him. But when she looked at his unsteady hand she helped him serve his food, glancing at Terra then to Ivory. She wanted to get Ven to eat and stuff but he just poked his food taking some bites here and there, even though he was so frustrated. "Well so Terra get any training in today..." She just wanted to start up the conversation, so the silence didn't remain in the room . "well a little bit but not much maybe tomorrow me you and Ven can go out and do something it's been awhile since we did anything together... "he felt Ivory squeeze his arm as he talked, but he just touched her hand and ignored it. She couldn't have all of his attention, she had to let him share with his friends as well. "well maybe...but what...I mean we could go one of the other worlds...like Disney Town maybe...and play some games and stuff... "she knew how much they had liked being at Disney Town and playing all of the games that were there, for now they would have to be careful to keep an eye on Ven. Neither of them wanted to lose him now that they had just gotten him back.

"That um...sounds fun..."Ven whispered, part of him was back to not really talking much, he didn't want to say anything wrong that would end up ticking someone of and ruining this whole night for them. Ven was happy that he was sleeping in Terra's room, even though his mind was on other thoughts. 'If I'm staying in the same room as Terra maybe I can make my move...and tell him my feelings...' Ven stood up from the table placing his half-finished, if not barely touched plate in the sink. He sat down and started to read yawning behind the book, he was beginning to get a little tired, but he was going to stay awake for a little bit longer. After they ate, the four of them moved into the living room, sitting and talking some more while reading. Ven yawned and leaned against Terra's chest, closing his eyes, he knew that Ivory was glaring at him, but he didnt' pay attention he had fallen asleep.

"Oh isn't Ven so cute..." Aqua got up and took a blanket placing it over Ven, who curled up closer to Terra, yawning slightly. He pulled Terra's arm over him, clinging to Terra's thumb like what a little kid would do. "yes he is.."Ivory growled under her breath getting up, and saying goodnight before she wandered off towards the room she was staying in. "Maybe it's all time we went to be...we all need to rest..." Aqua stood up looking to Ven and Terra, Ven stirred and fell back to sleep not wanting to be moved from Terra's side. "Yea...well goodnight Aqua..." Terra picked Ven up, and the three of them began to walk towards their rooms, he smiled at her and then shut the door laying Ven down on the bed, turning around and pulling off his shirt. Ven stirred and climbed off the bed, wobbling towards Terra. "Don't leave me Terra...please don't... " Ven curled his arms around Terra the blanket falling to the floor, Ven whimpered, squeezing Terra. "V..ven I won't leave you..." He turned and hugged Ven to his body, feeling his body ache, his pants seemed to grow tighter as he hugged Ven, but he didn't know if he should let Ven know that after all Ven seemed to still be half-asleep. And when Terra leaned down to pick Ven up again, Ven looked up and pressed his lips against Terra's closing his eyes, just to savor this moment that they were having. The two of them just stood there not pulling apart, Terra wrapped his arms around Ven wondering if this was sleepy Ven talking, or if this what was bugging Ven. "T...Terra...I..." Ven was about to say something, but he didn't know what how to say it, but he knew he had to.

End of Chapter

Notes: Well that is the end to that chapter, and it gave me the idea to the next one, yes Ven is about to say something that well he never thought he would. So look forward to the next chapter, and I have a new story for Demyx, giving him two kids gotta love it.


	5. Chapter 4: Revealing the Truth XyaoiX

Chapter 4: Almost revealing the Truth

Ven stepped back and looked up at Terra, trying again to say what he was feeling inside of his heart, the one place that no one could destroy. "Terra...I...I..." He didn't know how to say it, there was just something going through his mind, and well he tried to say it again. The moment he opened his mouth, Terra's mouth was pressed against his, it was gentle, but rough at the same time. Ven just blushed, wrapping his arms around Terra, this was just the beginning and he was trying to get his feelings across. The fact that it seemed to be getting harder and harder to breathe no longer bugged him, he was enjoying just being held against Terra like this. "I..i'm sorry..." Ven pulled away for a moment he should of kept quiet, Terra didnt' feel the same for him, all that had happened was just something that had happened when it wasn't meant to, it had been an accident and nothing more. "Ven wait..." Terra grabbed Ven's arm carefully pulling him back to him, he had these feelings before and he was trying to get Ven to realize them as well. But he had been blind to what Ven was trying to get him to notice. "But..." Terra just smirked placing his finger against Ven's mouth, it was one of the ways of shutting him up, but how long would it work. "No more talking like that...I do care Ven..." Terra picked Ven up again like he had been planning, he placed the small boy on the bed. "But when you are with her...you..."

Ven didn't like this, he wanted Terra to himself, yea he knew he was being a selfish little kid, but for a moment he didnt' care, he didnt' want to share Terra. Not after he had just gotten back, he wasn't about to let the darkness or anyone take Terra from him again. "Don't' worry about her...Ven...this is just about you and Me...no one else..." Terra was sitting with Ven on his lap, for some reason that was just how it had ended up. He nipped at the boy's neck, watching Ven's face wondering what his reaction was gonna gasped, the hot breath on his neck, made his mind stop for a moment, it was like he couldn't' think, and yet his body ached. He leaned back just a little bit, laying his head on Terra's shoulder. "Well this is quite interesting..." Terra stopped and let Ven do as he wanted for a moment. He wanted to know what Ven was going to do, the boy seemed to have some thoughts going through his mind. 'But what am I supposed to do...' He knew he wanted to do something, but his mind was so confused, he felt Terra pull him against his chest, running his hands up his back. "Don't worry Ven...you don't' have to do much if you do not wish to..." Terra kissed the blushing blonde boy again slipping off Ven's shirt, there was scars all over his body from the fight against Vanitas, part of Terra was wondering how much those wounds had for just a moment he also wanted to know why they hadn't vanished when he had died, but that wasn't something he could think about now.

He leaned the boy back on the bed, this was going to be a bit complicated, he didn't want to hurt Ven, with Ven's ankle already messed up and well he hadn't' completely recovered from being stuck in that place for gosh knew how long. He nibbled on Ven's neck slipping his hands down to the boy's pants, they were already unzipped, that must have met that Ven knew this was going to happen or this was what Ven wanted. "Wait Terra..." Ven made Terra sit up and sat on his lap again rubbing against the erection in the older boy's pants. Terra groaned, for Ven not knowing what he was doing, he well was at least getting something out of Terra, maybe he knew some of what he was doing, but no one was perfect at this. "Terra you okay?" As usual Ven was concerned, there was no reason for him not to be, but Terra just nodded and brought his hands down into Ven's pants, the boy was hard underneath the denim material that was keeping him from showing what was underneath it. The slight moan that escaped from Ven's mouth made Terra even more excited, and well he hoped that no one would interfere with this. "Maybe we should take this little by little Ven..." Terra was trying to be nice, but the lustful look in Ven's eyes meant that he didnt' want to wait. Ven just ran his hand over Terra's, pulling his hand out of his pants. Ven was undoing Terra's pants, his hands were working as if he had done this before but well of course he hadn't. But he was using what little things he had learned or at least dreamed about. Ven shivered and ran his hand over Terra's length, Ven's only thought was that it was huge, and well even though it made him feel a bit insecure at first, he had begun to just enjoy it."Wow..." Ven breathed against it for a moment, his hands were on Terra's thighs, he felt Terra's arms lift him up, causing Terra's erection to rub against Ven's leg.

That just made Ven let out a slight whimper, there was something about what Terra was doing that made Ven's body react in ways it never had. "Next time we will have to be a bit more prepared won't we..." Terra smiled at Ven, the boy was going to do something he knew it. Ven and Terra were both at least somewhat naked, and Ven slipped his butt down near the tip of Terra's little friend, as Ven sometimes was joking in his mind even though it wasn't small. 'So he's gonna put it in himself...' Terra had to ask him if he was okay with this first, he didn't want Ven to get hurt. "Ven are you sure?" Ven just kissed Terra once and nodded, slipping down slowly ontop of Terra, letting out a pained whimper and as he settled down on top of it, there was a slight moan. "Looks like someone likes it..." Terra was just waiting in there, not wanting to move to fast to end up hurting Ven.

Ven nodded, and moved slowly on Terra, his moan got a bit louder as he moved a tad bit faster. He felt Terra's arms around him, the boy's lips against his, and there was just something about this that was not going to change. Ven groaned his throat was hurting again, and if Terra had looked up he would have seen thin cuts appearing on his neck but Ven wasn't going to say anything about it. He gasped, his body seized around Terra, at the moment of Terra's release, he had wanted him to pull out but it was to late and plus Ven was to tired to worry about it. His own release had ended up on Ven's chest and some of Terra's, they would have to clean up tomorrow, but for now the two cuddled up together, Terra was still inside of Ven, he hadn't bothered to pull out yet.

~.~ sometime that night...~.~

Ven was coughing and shuddering, his throat hurt, and Terra was nowhere to be found, it was like Terra had just gotten up and left him behind or something. 'Terra...' he tried to call out as he opened his eyes, the one who had his hands on the boy's throat was covered by the shadows. "Well well well it looks like someone had fun last night..." He laughed and thought again, about what this was about. "Better be careful Ven...before you get to close to Terra and it gets him and Aqua killed..." Ven woke up crying out, he tried to sit up only to be pushed back down by Terra. "what happened..."Ven muttered, his head hurt, and he felt woozy. "Kid just rest alright...Aqua said your ankle needs to heal and you keep walking on it isn't gonna help..." Terra had said he would stay with him while Aqua went out to get some stuff to make it easier for Ven, and hopefully to make it so he could walk around. 'That was just a dream...' Ven thought, but it felt so real. "So can we move into the kitchen then I'm hungry..." He had enjoyed that night though things were just a bit different, he wanted to move around but he wasn't allowed. "Just stay here Ven...I'll get you something okay..." Terra was helping out because one he knew Ven was probably sore, and also because of his ankle. If he walked on that he would end up damaging even more, not that it was gonna end up making some things worse. And he would also have to hear it from Aqua when she woke up tomorrow and checked up on Ven's ankle. As Terra walked out the door, Ven slipped off of the bed, looking at himself in the mirror, he could see the marks on his neck, some were scratches, other were left by Terra's mouth. He would have to keep them hidden as well. He was not about to let anyone see that he was not on the bed, like he was supposed to be. But he had to wonder what he was supposed to do, he dug through the drawers and found one of Terra's shirts. The boy slipped it on, it covered his neck which was a good thing, as he started to limp to grab his pants he heard someone opening the door. He moved to the bed and curled up under the covers.

"Ven are you asleep?" It was that girl that was always clinging to Terra, what was she doing here, she was not here along was she. If she was that was just going to get bad for him. And Ven was to sore from what he had done with Terra the night before. He pretended to be asleep as she shut the door behind her. He shivered and thought about getting up, but his ankle was already hurting from before when he had gotten up. He had to wonder when Terra was coming back he was nervous about what she was going to do to him. She sat on the bed next to him, her hands tracing over his body. He shivered and tried to move away but she grabbed onto him and made him look at her. She was not that far from his face. "You should stay away from Terra…all you will do is send him back to the darkness." She smirked and ran her hands along the boy's neck, and then Ven knew that she was not who she said she was. "Who the heck are you?" He tried to get away from her, she was not supposed to be here he had to tell Terra didn't he. It would be better for him to do that then let something happen to anyone.

"That is none of your concern boy. But stay away from Terra he is mine." She was not one for liking to share anyone so this was not a shock to Ventus. But he did not want to let anything happen to Terra. He loved him, but he was not about to put him in danger just to get what he wanted. "Fine…" Ven tried to bite back the tears, the emotion that threatened to flood from his eyes. He was not sure if this was such a good idea, but better him hurt then Terra. He heard the door open and she grabbed a cloth tending to the cut on Ven's cheek. "What happened?" Terra's eyes widened as he looked at Ven's face, the boy would not look him in the eyes. "Nothing I just fell." he couldn't tell him that it was Ivory after what she had threatened. He knew that Terra was not about to buy that but what choice did he have, he did not want anyone to end up getting hurt at all but things happened didn't they. "Ven are you telling me the truth?" Terra looked into the boy's eyes, there was something hidden there.

The boy looked to Ivory and she motioned with her hand, he knew what it meant. He couldn't risk it he just shivered and looked down at the bed again. "I'm fine Terra just tired…now please leave me alone." he wanted to just cry, and well as soon as Terra moved away from the bed he could tell Ivory had latched onto him. "If you say so Ven. Just get some rest." Terra walked out of the room, he was trying to get Ivory off of him but she wouldn't let go. Ven listened to the footsteps when they were far enough away he sat up and put the pillow over his face letting out a pained cry. The pillow muffled it, and as the tears dripped down his face, he just tried to think that at least this way Terra would be safe no matter how much it tore him apart. "Terra…I'm sorry." He just cried silently to himself, he looked at the mirror. Vanitas's name was still across his neck just above the necklace. It made his heart hurt even more, now was a time when he wished he didn't have it.

He just looked at the window, the rain had started to fall outside no one would hear him crying now. But he still was not sure if this was a good idea. He got up out of the bed, and limped towards the living room after cleaning off his face. He looked in and saw that she was all clingy on him. He just stood there not sure what to do or say, and the moment her lips touched Terra's, that pain returned again. He just ignored it and limped past them to the kitchen. "Ven?" Terra had tried to pull away from Ivory but she just held onto him. "Leave him alone he's fine." Terra groaned but didn't get up something seemed off with Ven though that was for sure. Could it have been what happened the night before or something else.

The boy stopped and looked into the sink, there was a knife sitting right there he could just end it all. But he didn't want to leave Terra and Aqua alone, he just grabbed something to drink. And limped passed them again, ignoring Terra and Ivory completely. He was asleep on the bed when Terra came into the room later, the boy had not even covered himself up.

"Ven you should really take care of yourself…"Terra covered the boy up, kissed his forehead. As he walked out of the room, he had to wonder what was wrong with Ven, that was not how the boy acted ever.

!Well that's the end up that one, note that I am not good at this whole major yaoi thing but I tried right. Ivory is such a brat. But Ven's heart is in the right place I suppose if only she knew what they did lol. Will get the next chapter up soon as I can. Sorry this one took so long. Didn't mean for that to happen.!


	6. Chapter 5: Ven Van: A choice is made!

Chapter 5: Ven and Vanitas: A choice is made!

Ven stood with his back to the others, no one was awake they had all fallen asleep on the couch. He could have snuck out and he planned on it right, he did not want to be here anymore. He felt out of place, and he had to put up with Ivory who had moved in with them now. 'Just go take a walk Ven you deserve that much...' His eyes settled on Terra and Ivory, she was curled up in his arms. That sight made the tears return to his eyes as he tried to ignore it. He moved and walked out of the house trying to yet again focus, walking down the stairs, the rain seemed to start falling. Why was this all happening to him, he didnt' want to lose Terra to her. At the same time he did not want her to hurt him that was why he was putting up with it now. He stopped, sitting on the ledge near where he and Terra used to sit, as the rain drops fell on his face, soon tears from his own eyes joined that. He always came out here to cry so no one ever saw him cry that was just who he was. He didn't think any of them would come looking for him anyway. 'Terra's to wrapped up in his girlfriend now I was just a side thing for him...but he said he loved me right...' It was right Terra had said that but his girlfriend had gotten in the way, Ventus was not one for being threatened and yet she had done it with no problem at all.

" look whose out here alone..." that dark filled voice echoed in Ven's ears, as he turned around he saw a familiar face. He had wanted to believe that the whole time he had seen Van it had just been a illusion. Something that was more then anything not real at all right. He did not want anything to do with Van now, his heart was in pieces it was not a good time for him. He just had to hope that Vanitas understood that though if he had to fight him he might as well. "Leave me alone Vanitas what the heck do you want?" he was being a bit more angry then he wanted to be, but they couldnt' expect him to be calm right it was not about to work out that way if things ended up happening. He wanted to get away from all of this, including Vanitas. He was not a good man, the darkness was deep in him and nothing would make that go away. "Why would I leave you alone my little blonde you belong to me remember..." that was always how Vanitas talked, he wanted them to make the x-blade but things did not work out that way for any of them.

That was just the way he wished things would stay, he also wanted him to vanish. If Vanitas never ended up coming back, that would have made him happier now. But there was nothing he could do, he noticed Vanitas had vanished, he had to wonder where he was going. He felt someone wrap there arms around him, he looked up into Vanitas's eyes. The boy kissed him, running his hand down the boy's body, starting to pull his shirt off of him. Ven shivered, and tried to pull away but Vanitas held him strong right. "Let me go!" Ven cried out when he was allowed to get a breathe he knew that Vanitas wouldn't let him go. The tears started to flow down his cheeks again, he didnt' know why they were.

"Why are you crying little blonde?" he licked the tears from Ven's face, he had an idea but he was pretending not to know Ivory that he knew nothing of what she was planning at this point in time. He wanted Ven to himself for multiple reasons , one was collecting the x-blade pieces and making it again using Ven's own heart. The other was because he might have fallen for the blonde, he just would be happy to keep him by his side forever. Ven's body would become a weapon, he nibbled down to the boy's neck and just bite him gently drawing a bit of blood. The rain drops that fell ended up washing it away as it fell not that he minded that at all. "Just leave me alone Vanitas..." he tried to get up only be shoved against a pillar by Vanitas, the boy nibbled at Ven's neck again. He slipped his hands into his pants, rubbing against Ven's member. He could feel the boy start to get hard the more he rubbed. "Looks like you like Ven...Dont' you deny it..." He knew that he did, he did not care if they were outside he would take the boy.

Ven tried to pull away, but he rubbed against's Van's hand more instead, and moaned slightly. He arched against the pillar trying to keep more noises from escaping his mouth. 'why does this actually not feel that bad to me...he's my darkness why am I letting him do this...' He kissed the dark haired boy, feeling the rain fall onto his legs as his pants and boxers fell to the ground. "Don't keep the noises silent boy..." He rubbed his hand a bit faster over the boy, the boy's member seemed to be getting harder as he pressed. Ven moaned and started to pant grinding against his hand. "Don't stop..." the boy cried out, as he felt Van's other hand trail to his back end. He was trying to get away but his pleasure was also getting in the way at this point in time right.

"Someone must really like it..." Vanitas smirked, but he had to stop he heard the voices and yet Ven kept begging for it. Or so it seemed with how his body was crying out. He ignored the voices and licked one of his fingers running it down the boy's spine. He could hear the boy cry out as he moved it around a bit. This was not something he usually did, but he was trying to tick Terra off and get what he wanted at the same time. He wondered if Terra would even try to find them at all. He pressed against the boy nibbling at his neck, trying to get more noise out of him. But he knew they were going to get interrupted he pulled away from Ven and kissed him. "We will have to continue this later..." he helped the boy pull up his pants, and he waved his hand over the boy's eyes, the darkness flowed into Ven's eyes. He cried out in pain and fell to the ground as his eyes rolled back into his forehead. 'What the heck did Vanitas do to me...' He shivered, and felt his skin a bit it was cold and he was struggling to breathe. As he opened his eyes, his eyes happened to be a purple color, like the darkness was taking over them. He saw blurry images and was trying to sort them out. One of the images was Terra, but he couldnt' tell who the other one was.

"Master he's not responding to anything..."Terra took Ven's hand and shook the boy lightly he was trying to get him to respond. The boy's eyes flickered back and forth for a moment, he was feverish and struggling to breathe. Master Eraqus moved closer to Ven, looking close in the boy's eyes he knew some of what was happening here. "Terra hold him down please..." The master ran his hands over the boy's eyes, the darkness started to flow out of Ven's eyes, he convulsed and tried to get away biting at Terra. This was hurting them more then they knew, it was not about to get much easier for them.

'Master they are trying to pull the darkness out of Ven...what should I do?' The master wrote on the ground in front of her, as the letters turned into unversed. 'They will keep him busy enough...' Vanitas spoke as he vanished again. Ivory nodded and raced towards the building. She was going to hide again like she was supposed to.

Terra sensed the unversed, he got up as Master Eraqus tried to get the darkness out of Ven, the boy was convulsing more now. It was like they were pulling out part of his soul, but that was the point wasn't it. Vanitas must have fed part of the darkness back into Ven, the unversed attacked Eraqus he blocked. He would not let Ven get hurt, the boy was coughing underneath him, trying to get some of his strength back. The unversed vanished as Ven forced himself up, he had to make sure things didn't happen to him. "ow what happened..." he leaned against Terra as the boy kneeled down next to him. "Don't worry about it Ven..." Terra looked to Master Eraqus and picked up the boy. "where did you come from master Eraqus?" he had to wonder where he was things did not end up helping at all right.

"Was just waiting for the right moment to show myself again..."He looked to ven, the boy looked like he was still in pain, he was coughing more again. Terra ran his hand through his hair and made sure that he was feeling a bit better. That was not about to end up making sure what was going to end up happening at all. "Terra...my head hurts..." Ven snuggled against Terra's chest, his body was cold and he had scratches on his neck and around his pants. They were from Ven, his body was aching for something that only Terra would understand but the same time he knew that Terra was with her.

"Just put me in the bathroom please..." he asked when he got home, he was put down and shut the door behind him. Curling up in the tub he started to cry again, the water would keep things them from hearing him cry right. That was all he was thinking about at this point.

Outside of the door, Terra was standing with Aqua." Do you think he's alright..." Though Terra knew that he wasn't but he couldn't tell Aqua that. He had to end up helping Ven and make sure that nothing else ended up going bad again. "I think he's just dealing with something keep Ivory busy I would like to talk to him without her..." He opened the door and walked into the bathroom. "Ven can I talk to you?" Ven covered up his neck by sinking into the water, he had not expected Terra to walk in at that moment. "Depends is your girlfriend going to interfere..." he did not like her at all and never would as far as he was concerned he had other things in mind and that was not one of them. "No I asked Aqua to keep her busy...she's kinda getting annoying..." He loved Ven, but he did not know why the boy was avoiding him, it seemed to have gotten worse lately and he was still trying to understand why that seemed to end up happening. She was annoying yes but he did not want to think about it anymore, that was just how this was now.

"Well that's a start.." he splashed a bit, looking down instead of up at Terra. He had to wonder what might happen to them now he did not want to lose Terra to the darkness. The tears almost ended up falling down his cheeks again, but he was trying to ignore it the best he could. 'Can't break in front of Terra...'Mainly it was Ven being stubborn he did not want to break in front of his lover/friend who he had lost to Ivory that was what ticked him off the most right now. He would not let Terra know what she had planned he had to save him on his own and that might have meant him running away and joining Vanitas. That was what Van wanted and it would keep Terra safe from the darkness, that was all Ven wanted. He would not let anything else end up distracting him, he felt the darkness that Vanitas had sent to him pass through his body for just a moment.

"Ven are you alright you have been avoiding me for awhile..." he did not know what was going on with the blonde haired boy, he had been odd like this since he had gotten sick. It made him wonder if Ivory had talked to him at all, she had a habit of taking things way to far when she talked to anyone. "I'm fine I just dont' like Ivory..." He knew he hated to tell his friend that when he seemed so happy to her, and well he had slept with Ven. He had his innocence taken by Terra and that was just how it was. Things would not get any easier, it was just how it was things would not get better. "Ven you know I only want you right..." He leaned down kissing the boy lightly on the lips. He saw the boy blush but he was not pushed away. Ven just kissed him again, and they seemed to be getting back to where they had been.

"Get back to your bath you need sleep..." he waited till Ven was done and carried him out of the bathroom helping him get dressed. He laid the boy down on the bed, curling up next to him to keep the boy warm since the night was cold at this point. "Good night Ven..." the boy nodded and muttered something before falling asleep. It made Terra hope that this all got better he would not let his friend get hurt like that again, shouldn't he start calling him his lover now.

The two of the of them ended up falling asleep waiting for Dinner, when Aqua saw she just let them sleep. "looks like it will just be me and you tonight Ivory..." They ate in silence, she did not seem very happy. After dinner Aqua was washing the dishes as Master Eraqus walked in. She talked to him a bit but there was not much to say.

Ivory looked at Ven and Terra sleeping, she started to feed more darkness into Ven, some of it hit Terra but that was it, he was dark already. 'no one takes Terra from me...' She turned and walked away leaving them to sleep.

!well this one is done and she is still a jerk, yes Van tried to do something to Ven, it failed this time mostly but what about next time keep on reading to find out.!


	7. Chapter 6: It's Me or her! pick

Chapter 6: Who is more important…Me or Her…

Ventus opened his eyes, looking around the room his mind was wandering again only when he looked over did he realize he was in bed with Terra. He leaned over and nuzzled the older male, before feeling a slight pain in his chest. He didn't know why that had happened, it stopped when he pulled away from Terra. Even when he was just laying on Terra it wasn't there, he had to wonder why that happened. But he would let it go and think about that later. He moved to get off the bed, only to feel strong arms wrap around him. It was Terra, and again that slight aching pain appeared again, he didn't know what it was nor did he wish to know. He wanted to just make it go away, but as he clung onto Terra, he felt his mind wander. That girl had been in the room last night she was watching them wasn't she as she had always been there was nothing that would have helped them at this point in time right. "Terra…you okay?" he was concerned about his friend something seemed off with him again and he did not know what he was supposed to do about that. The blonde boy wanted to keep Terra all to himself and not let anyone take him away. If he got involved though that girl would hurt the others hadn't she said that. Maybe that was why Ventus was being so careful now though his feelings he couldn't hide anymore right. "Yea I'm fine why do you ask..." The brown haired male could tell something was up with Ventus but he wouldnt' push it sometimes things did end up happening. But Ven was not one for hiding things either, he usually ended up telling someone right. "Oh Ivory was in here last night...it sounded like she was mad..." He had thought that Ivory and Terra had fought but Ivory didn't tell Terra she was in there. Nor had he been awake to know she was in there, that was not a good thing then. He had to check on that later, she must have done something if she was in here. "Well she doesn't matter let's go get something to eat..." Terra helped Ventus out of the room and looked around Ivory was nowhere to be found so that was at least a start wasn't it.

He peeked out over Terra's shoulder and just like that there she was clinging to Terra again, Ventus moved past them not in the mood of fighting with her today. He was already worn out and had a few of his own problems that wanted to show themselves again. 'For some reason I feel like something happened...when Master tried to remove the darkness...did he get it all...'Ventus was thinking to himself so he really didn't know if the Master had gotten it all, and the Master was probably still sleeping after all that would have exhausted anyone even the Master. "Hi Aqua!" Ventus waved at Aqua acting as if nothing was wrong he didn't want people to worry about him, though he just wished Ivory would leave and go home so he could have Terra back. He wondered what her scheme was. Did it have anything to do with Vanitas? And what that black haired boy wanted from Ventus. He was not sure and truly didn't want to end up vanishing again, he just wished she'd go away and never show up again. He would have to talk to her later, or he might end up getting annoyed again. "Ventus how did you sleep?" Aqua was always trying to make sure that he was okay and that was just how it was even more now. Nothing would go that well and then there was the fact that things went even harder for all of them now. He knew if he told Aqua about it he would bring her into harms way and Terra was not bound to listen to him when did he ever after all. "Oh um good must have fallen asleep in Terra's room though I don't remember going in there..." He was lying in a sense, but at the same time he wasn't really. There was some truth in that statement, he did wish he could just forget it. That girl was ruining everything for them all and she barely cared.

There had to be a reason why she was like that maybe one she wasn't telling, then again Ven knew she was not working alone. She was probably with Vanitas, he just wasn't sure how to tell Terra or whether the boy would believe him. But after all they had been through together he at the very least figured Terra would at least try for them all right. He sat down at the kitchen table and started to mess with Terra's old knife which had been left on the table again. Terra usually left that thing laying around and then wondered where it went when he came to look for it again. "Where's Terra?" Ventus looked down when she asked that just ask Terra walked into the room with Ivory clinging onto his arm. "We should go to the amusement park Terra..." She was pouting trying to get him to agree.

Ventus looked up at Terra, and wondered what he was going to say, there was just nothing that would have made this better for all of them right. "We will only go if Ventus and Aqua can come to..." Terra seemed to be doing whatever it took to not make this a date, there was only one person he would ever want to take to a place in the date sense. And well Ventus knew who that was, so did the others probably though Ivory just passed it off, and Aqua said nothing going back to making food for them. "Fine..." She pouted again, she didn't want them to go but getting Terra to change his mind was just about impossible. Most of them knew this and it was like that when it came to her to. Not just the way he treated them sometimes mainly it was directing at her. There was no way she was going to get them to not go, he had been waiting for this forever and there was no way some girl was going to ruin it. Even if she was as annoying as that one idiot from that one world they had gone to.

That girl had never known when to shut up, at least that time she had known that Terra and Ventus were a couple even if Aqua hadn't at that time. His mind started to wander again as he tried to get his mind back in order again, he wanted to just make people happy and yet here he was failing again. 'Why do I keep failing...I can't help them or myself...or anyone...nothing ended up helping now...' He knew he had to get out of this and even if it did not make any sense he might as well just try to work with it before it got worse again. He wanted to have his friends be happy but here he was screwing that up no one wanted to know about it did they. "Excuse me..."Ventus got up and walked away trying not to listen to what his heart was saying to him he couldn't and didn't want to listen to it. If he did he never knew what might happen to him he was trying to be sure of what he wanted. A song flowed into his mind and he was in no mood to pay attention to anything else. The boy opened his mouth to let the words flow past his lips.

"I walk the line...leave it all behind...I've been waiting forever...Let's go back in time when I could read your mind..." The boy passed and thought to Terra and the others, they would not know what he was doing out here but did he care. "It took the seasons going by...to know its not my fault...I tried to be perfect, tried to be honest, tried to be everything you ever wanted. Tried to be stronger, tried to smarter, tried to be everything but you. It's been so long since you've been home, I used to wait up forever."

"I used to say a pray wishing you were there...and I'm still waiting...you told me once...you'd show up, but I fell that before I fell to pieces, then I woke up to no one." the tears fell as the boy tried to keep singing...his body was shivering as if the cold that wasn't there was getting to him. 'Terra why...' He stood up and let the tears fall as he continued to sing, his voice cracking the more he tried. He switched to another song that flowed into his mind. "Tell me that it's gonna be okay...tell me that you'll me find my way...tell me you can see the light of dawn is breaking...tell me that it's gonna be alright...tell me that you'll help me fight this fight...tell me that you won't leave me alone in this...Cause I need a hand to hold...to hold me from the edge the edge I'm sliding over slow..."

"To convince you that i'm not a ghost or a stranger, but closer then you think. Love standing on the rooftop ready to fall, I think I'm at the edge but I could be wrong...I think I'm at the edge but I could be wrong...The image won't focus a blur is all that is seen. But here in this moment likely out of a storm it all came clear.

I took one look from the heart's I once loved..." The boy fell to his knees screaming, the pain in his chest was like a burning, could it be the darkness or something else. He didn't want to think of what that was, even if he might have fallen here. He moved back towards the house, to see Terra on the floor and Aqua fighting against a unversed. He looked to Ivory who was hiding in a corner. 'This is because of her...' He summoned his keyblade, the darkness in his eye had faded again he knew that he had to do something. He let some of the darkness show as he backed up leading the unversed away. "take care of Terra Aqua..." He didn't know if this was a good idea but as he got the unversed out of the house he attacked it, and watched as it tried to claw him.

He was better then that now, for some reason he was even faster and he didn't know why. He had finished the unversed creature as he fell back onto his butt. "ow..." When he looked up Ivory was glaring at him, he ignored her and just pulled himself back up to go check on Terra. He raced past her, feeling her nails claw at his shoulder. "Jerk..."was all the blonde boy said as he fell next to Terra. He touched Terra, the older male was breathing but he was wounded to. Ventus only had a little cure magic left, as he put his hands over Terra's wound trying to focus. Aqua helped Ventus, looking up at Ivory, she was annoying and they all wanted her gone. "He'll be fine Ventus...now why don't me and you get him into his room...and lock the door...you keep the key with you..." she whispered the last part,and moved to help Ventus carry Terra. They ignored Ivory like she wasn't even there, which is all they could do at this point.

Ventus nodded to Aqua as they put him down, she left the room. "Terra you have to make a choice that girl or me...if you can't pick then well I'm gone...better me not to be here...anyway..." He turned and walked out of the room without another word, locking the door. He didn't want to deal with this anymore. The pain in his eye had started up again and he was trying to get it to go away now. Unknown to Ventus Terra had been awake to hear the whole thing. Not that the blonde boy truly cared, he was to tired and annoyed just by the tone of his voice. He looked around and then to the door where Ventus had walked out. "Why would I have to pick...I already know what I want..." He looked at the bracelet Ventus had left it on his arm. There was nothing that would help out now.

"Aqua are we still going well you know..." they would probably be going tomorrow, and it was not that easy for anyone anymore. "Yea Ventus me and you and Ivory can plan that...maybe we can also get you some alone time with Terra..." She had to whisper things about Terra now that Ivory was here. If Ivory found out anything that Ventus was going to do with Terra, that girl would get in the way as she always ended up doing. He did not plan on losing to her, not now after all the crap he had done to get her to leave them alone. Though at the same time he knew it wouldn't be that easy now would it. "Well Ventus let's get started we should make a plan of what to do..." there was just a few things that they could do now, if it even worked out that way right now again.

He pulled out a map they kept of the amusement park and spread it on the table, looking at the circles and routes from old trips they had taken there. "I want to go here...and on that roller coaster..." He knew that Aqua didnt' like them but Terra did, so he might as well take him on them that would give them alone time. Since well Aqua didn't mind dealing with Ivory, so that was easy enough to have things go that way right. "Well we can run this by Terra in the morning...Hey Ivory come over here why don't you join us for once..." He waved her over even though he hated her, he knew this was the only way that it would for all of them.

Ivory nodded and wandered over, though she sat next to Aqua not Ventus, she didn't want to sit next to him. He hated her and she didn't like him much he was getting in the way of her time with Terra. And it annoyed her even more now. 'Just a little bit longer...and this will be over...' After all the planning of the next day they had to work on things. Aqua motioned Ivory to a room for herself, and watched as Ventus wandered into his room to sleep. He curled up under the blankets and held a picture of Terra and the others before all of this had happened close to his chest. "Good night Terra, Aqua...You are always my friends..." he wanted to keep them close as he fell asleep, the covers falling off of his body, to reveal Vanitas cutting into Ventus's side.

He didn't know it because he would feel no pain until tomorrow, but things might as well have gone that way. Vanitas vanished from sight again not worrying about it. 'Good luck boy you have a dark battle ahead of you...'

Author notes: Well Ventus hates Ivory, and Terra has picked Ventus, but he hasn't told Ven that yet. And Ivory has her own plans that have to do with all of them, just another day at the amusement park right. The songs that Ven was singing to himself were I tried to be Perfect By Hawk Nelson

A hand to Hold~ I don't know the one who sang this but yea shouldn't be hard to find~

And Ready to fall by Rise against.

~Yes Ventus can sing, he's not perfect but yea...writing other stories at the moment might as well make today worth it~


	8. Chapter 7: Nothing left but scars

Chapter 7: Nothing left but scars fight after fight.

Ventus opened his eyes, he was standing back in the keyblade graveyard, watching Terra Ivory and someone else. He knew that person way to well,what was he seeing. He tried to scream, but something covered his mouth, he kept tugging against the things that were holding him back. He woke up covered in a cold sweat, he was curled up in the corner of the bathroom. He had no idea how he had gotten there. But his mind was yelling at him, what was that dream just now. Was it really a dream, he had to check on Terra fast. He got up and raced out of the room not caring that he was missing his shirt, he saw Terra and tackled the boy crying into his shirt. "Terra...don't leave...not again..." Terra looked to Ven, the boy seemed to be shaking, it left him wondering what had made him shake like that. "Ven what happened?" Terra tried to move but Ven just clung to him, whimpering though no one but Aqua and Terra would be able to hear it.

"What's wrong with him?" Ivory walked into the room and glared at them, mainly at Ven. She looked annoyed, which well who could blame her. Not that Ven cared about her at all, she was nothing to him. But he couldn't hate her, he was never one for hating anyone. Though he didn't like Van, so it was a strong dislike of people. In his vocabulary there was no such thing as hate. The boy pulled away from Terra, and passed by Ivory, who touched his hand. Ven shivered, his body hurt for some reason like she had just done something to him. But what had she done, why did he feel like something was wrong. "Ven wait..." Terra tried to grab onto him. "I'm going to take a shower...knock on the door when breakfast is done..." He yanked his arm away from Terra, slamming the bathroom door behind him. He fell down to the floor, holding his knees to his chest. "Why do I keep doing this...I have to save Terra...I have to..." He felt a hand on his forehead, and looked up to see a shadow like version of himself.

'Worried are ya kid...when the time comes you will know how to save Terra...from her...and his darkness...' The shadow seemed to hug Ven, he felt as if he had known this person or this side of himself for so long. But there was something wrong about it, something dark. He wouldnt' think about it, maybe it was just his imagination it had to be. "Yea...I hope so..." He smiled and grabbed onto the shadow's hand allowing it to pull himself off of the floor. 'For Now I think I will rest...call on me when you need me again...' The shadow started to fade away, back to Ventus, unknown to the boy the mark on his neck flickered back to view again. The words that had been there, from that thing that was put on his neck. "I have to get this off...to save Terra...there has to be a way..." He sighed and moved to take his shower, the clothes fell to the shadow moved with him, it had not completely faded yet, but as Ven opened the shower, the shadow was completely gone. Ven would not lose Terra, not again. He would do all he could to bring him back, and keep that annoying girl away from him. 'All in due time...' Ven leaned back letting the water fall on him, he could hear the voices outside but he was ignoring them.

~Out in the Kitchen~

Aqua was cooking with Ivory's help though she didn't know if she wanted her to help. Things had been fine till Ven had died, and she had shown up. Now that Ven was back, things just seemed to be getting worse, and Terra hadn't told that girl to leave. Or maybe he had and she had just refused to listen. That happened from time to time as far as she knew. "Aqua I put the plates out!" Ivory was skipping around the kitchen grabbing things and setting the table. Both boys were getting ready, one was in the shower and the other was well in his room somewhere. She really hoped this day would do them some good, they needed a break one without fighting. Maybe if she could drag Ivory away, as much as she wasn't sure she wanted to do that. She would at least give Terra and Ven some time to hang around each other. They liked the roller coasters and all that stuff, while Aqua didn't mind them she would rather not go on them this time."Thank you Ivory...Let's see the boy's aren't out yet...so we can start packing some stuff for later..." She dug through the cabinets, and grabbed a bag that had Ven's name on it. She had to keep that hidden from Terra, Ven had been complaining about not feeling well lately. She was worried, but she knew that Ven didn't want Terra to know or worry about him. He had tried to hide it from Aqua and she had found out. She remembered that night when she walked into the kitchen and found Ven taking something. She knew something was wrong, but he wouldn't tell her what it was till the next day.

She promised to keep it from Terra for now, but he had to tell him eventually. It made her wonder what was wrong with him, he said it was just pain for him lately. But he didn't know why or where the pain came from it happened off and on. Though he had told her before it was getting more frequent."Let's see munny is packed...the boy's should have there munny...Ven's stuff...Terra's...and that's it..." She looked to Ivory and smiled before she put the bag away till they needed it. "Well do you want to go get Terra, tell him to get Ven and that breakfast is ready..." She didn't know what to do, she was plotting out her plan to get Ivory away from Terra. "Alright!" Ivory ran off to get Terra, she didn't want to tell him to get Ven but she had to be good. Or she wouldn't be able to spend anytime with Terra. She knew this already, so she would be nice for now. "Aqua says breakfast is ready and that she wants you to get Ven..." She smiled, and hugged Terra before she ran off to help Aqua again. "She's being nice...odd..." He moved to knock on the door.

Ven opened it and looked at Terra, he was wrapped in a towel, and had been changing. "What is it...?" Ven didn't even bother to show the anger, no he smiled at Terra all sweet like as if nothing was wrong."Aqua says breakfast is ready..."Terra looked at Ven there was something about him, like he was hiding something not that Terra would complain. "Oh Okay..." The boy slipped on his clothes, not caring if Terra was watching. He walked past the older male, looking back just to see if he was following. "Well are you gonna follow or what?" He sighed and waited for the older male to catch up. "Yea...You okay Ven?" The boy nodded, and latched onto Terra's arm not caring if Ivory saw them or not. Though as soon as they got into the kitchen he moved to sit down next to Aqua, since Ivory had already taken the seat next to Terra. "So we are going to the park today? You boys are ready right?"Aqua really acted like there mother, or older sister. Master Eraqus was busy today, they knew that he wasn't going with them this time."I'm ready..." Ventus started eating as if he hadn't eaten for awhile, which he hadn't eaten much but still. He looked up at the others then focused on his food again. He was talking excitedly about going to the park.

"There's a shop I wanted to show Ivory so Terra can take Ven if that's alright?"Ivory nodded though the look on her face didn't seem to be a happy one, Ventus was just looking around as if he had seen nothing at all, or maybe he didn't wish to see anything at all. "Come on Ven let's go" Terra grabbed onto Ven's arm and kinda dragged him away to get his attention. The boy seemed to jump out of his pants, or well he just jumped almost falling on Terra. "You had to do that didn't you!" Ven hated it when Terra did that to him, he always had to scare him one way or they walked, he clung onto Terra, he liked being this close to him, and they didn't have that girl getting in the way this time it was for the best this way. "Ven you alright? you have been acting different lately?" he didn't know why the older male was talking like that. He might have been acting differently but could anyone blame him, the things that were going through his mind no one would really understand them anyway. "I'm fine...why does it matter anyway you are too busy with her..." He sighed and looked away clinging to Terra's arms till, he didn't want to have to leave his love behind. But what choice did he have it was bound to not work, even if that meant losing Terra at least this way he would be able to save him."Ventus...you know I'd rather be with you...but if she threatens you...she seems to be that type of person.." Ventus looked to Terra and just shook his head. "I can handle it I can handle her what I can't handle is you not picking...you keep clinging to her...Stop freaking telling me lies..."

Ventus stumbled and almost fell but Terra grabbed his arm and pulled him back up so he didn't fall. Though that caused them both to fall and just as Ven was about to well kiss Terra he felt something cold hit, he was soaked by water. Ivory was glaring at him. "Get the heck away from Terra you little brat..." Ventus looked at her and glared right back at her. "Oh shut up you selfish freaking bitch...you got in the way you had to show up you had to be here...you can't just leave us alone..." He got up off of Terra, and ran off, not wanting to talk to them tears fell down his face as he ran, he didn't look where he was going, and he wondered what might happen to him now. It was probably better if he never came back at all. "Terra what happened?" Aqua had showed up, and saw Ivory clinging to Terra again, and Ventus was gone. "Nothing happened...Ventus just got mad...at me..." Ivory spoke up instead of Terra, who looked a bit dazed, almost like he had been drugged. Ivory would be the only one besides Ven who knew what had happened and Ven was nowhere to be found. "Let's go look for him Terra we have to find him!" Aqua looked to Terra and Ivory, though they just walked off. "We'll keep an eye out and send him to find you...or whatever..."

Terra just waved his hand and walked with her."Something is off with him...Where's Ven...?" She sighed and turned to walk to find him, Terra could handle himself. For all she knew he was doing that to make sure nothing happened to Ventus, she would have to talk to Terra later.

~With Ven~He was walking with his fists in his pocket, he wanted to hit her so bad but he had just run off, if she wanted to bug him, she would have to fight him for Terra. He wouldn't let the boy go, though maybe it would be better if he did. "aww is the little brat upset?" He turned to see Ivory standing there, but she looked darker, more rage filled then she had when she was with Terra. "Where's Terra? Why are you here and what do you want girl..." He hated her, and he wanted to get rid of her, but he knew he wouldn't be able to so he might as well give up with it now. "He's fine little boy...but I told you if you got in my way I'd take him from you...be glad i'm keeping him alive..."He didn't know if he wanted to even talk to her, but the things she was saying they were just a bit annoying and she wanted to deal with it before it got worse would understand this, all of them would. He felt a presence behind him and a hand on his shoulder. "Ivory you should learn when to stop...though you were just another puppet..." He wouldn't let her hurt Ventus as much as she probably wanted to. "Vanitas...what are you doing here? how the heck do you know her what does she want..." His hands went to his throat, the blood dripping between his fingers.

"Shut up Ventus...this has nothing to do with you..." He put his hand on the boy's forehead watching as his eyes rolled back into his head. He was passed out again, and as Vanitas looked to the marks on the boy's neck. "Hm...tampering with my work again are you Ivory...remember what I did last time you did that..." He raised his hand and slapped her into the water next to where they were. "Girl leave Ventus alone...and you might want to keep your hands off of Terra...If Ven gets mad enough he can use that darkness we gave him and he will kill you..."Vanitas walked away from her snapping his fingers in front of Ven's face first to wake the boy up, the wound had been healed and he wouldn't remember much other then yelling at Ivory and saying something bad to her. "Hmph go back to your lover boy and leave me alone...one day Terra will be mine...do not get in my way girl..." Ventus looked at her, the darkness flickered between his eyes as he grabbed onto her wrist leaving burns behind. "Ven are you alright?" Aqua showed up next to him, as the darkness vanished quickly. He just turned and nodded, looking at her. "Terra's with you right..." He looked up at Terra and saw him and just grabbed onto his arm. "Come on Terra let's go!"

He waved to Aqua and raced off with Terra, they would spend most of the day hanging around and was asleep on Terra's lap near the end of the day they were waiting for Aqua and Ivory to show up, he ran his hand through the boy's hair. He must have worn himself out it was just a matter of time before this had happened. As soon as they had gotten home he put him in the bed, and went to sit with Aqua and Ivory. "Do you think Ven's alright? I've never seen him act like that..." Terra was concerned about his friend, well the boy was more then his friend but still. "I'm sure he's fine Terra...probably just tired...you should go rest too...stay with Ventus Ivory is already asleep on the couch..." she had stayed away from Terra as Vanitas had said though she was not happy about just nodded and walked to the room where Ven was fast asleep, he curled up on the bed with him, just trying to keep him as close as he could. "Ventus I'm sorry...she doesn't matter to me...and I will prove it to you when you wake up..." He slipped a chain with a ring on it around Ven's neck and nuzzled him before falling asleep

Notes: done done done~ well with this one, I want to kill Ivory and will eventually lol. Anyway enjoy, hey look second fanfic chapter that I owed done in one day. yay~


End file.
